Night Walker
by deathwalks
Summary: A teenager girl feels alone. But for some reason she
1. Default Chapter

Night walker

The night screamed with silence as if silence had a sound. Nothing made sense to her anymore, she was alone and didn't know why she even tried anymore. The world around her was slowly crumbling as if some current disaster had shaken it. The night was her only friend. She couldn't sleep at night for some strange reason, it was like as if the night whispered out to her in a gentle voice that not even god himself could ignore. She did all her sleeping in the day during school but she somehow managed to pass her classes. She was very smart, she could miss a four days of work come in on the fifth get very little information and still pass the test with no problem. So needless to say her parents where very disappointed when she said she didn't want to go to college. In her family it was inevitable, She had with three words (I'm not going) destroyed her Mother and Father.

She stayed in her room because it was the only place she felt that she was safe. Her room was her very own dungeon with baby blue walls and a collection of sponge bob items, she was still a kid who was afraid to grow up, but like college that to was inevitable. She slept until night filtered through her room and filtered over her like a security blanket she had longed for.

She often snuck out when her parents where sleeping, and when there was no one on the street as if the world was sleep, everyone but her of course. She would walk around and think about her life and how much she hated it. No one knew that she had it so bad needless to say that no one really cared either. She hated everything about her lie and she wanted it to end. As she was thinking this she saw a mysterious dark figure. "Who's there?" She asked frightened. "Who do you want to be here?" He replied. "Stop fucking with me" The shadow emerged from the corner and greeted her. She was shocked to find that this character was quite handsome. His eyes shined with a baby blue glare, which stared deeply into hers, His hair was long and blonde and met his shoulders. He was tall but was very muscular. She was amazed and almost mesmerized by his beauty. "Wha...What do you want?" She asked "Now why may ask is a beautiful girl like you doing out at these hours alone?" he asked with a grin. "I don't think that's any of your business," She tried to walk away from him but it was almost like her feet would not move. "Look what the hell do you want from me, I don't have any mo..." "I don't want your money." He interrupted.  
"Then what do you want?" She asked obviously spooked, "I want you" And with that he grabbed her and kissed her neck only to bite into it leaving an agonizing feeling of pain and a sudden feeling of happiness, something she had never felt before. She suddenly knew than what all this was. It all was making sense, the night was where she belonged, and all this was her destiny. She looked at him, staring him in his eyes. He was her lord, her creator, her master, her everything. He than vanished into the night leaving her to believe this would not be the last time they would meet.

The next morning she woke up with a feeling of a new. She felt as if she had been reborn into a new creature a new person. What was she exactly? She was no longer tired; she felt no reason, no need to go to sleep in class. Everything around her was new; she had a reason to live; besides she could not die. She was now a new person who could live for centuries, and all those taboo subjects of vampires that was turned into fantasies, and long mythic stories was all coming real to her. She was the taboo subject and no one knew, everyone thought she was still the normal girl that sat in the back row to keep from being noticed. But now she had a new look to go along with her new self. She wore black and purple both renowned vampirism colors, she had a new paleness about her, and she had a new spirit. Everyone noticed this and thought nothing of it. "Someone got laid" a remark that fluttered through the room and in someway ranged true. School was no longer a hassle. She had this new confidence about her, she knew secretly that if anybody pissed her off she could end their life and no one would have a clue who or what killed her. Keith was a crush she never had the balls to approach but today was different. She walked over to him and gently wrapped her hands around his neck leading slowly into his lap. "What are you doing?" He screamed She was not shocked by this reaction, "Enjoying you" "his eyes rolled back as if she had put a spell on him, he fell to the floor as if his body was infested with large amounts of hardened steel. Screams filtered through the room. "What happened" a teacher asked obviously confused. "All I did was touch him" She said the teacher looked at her and then focused on the body. "Someone call 911" He screamed. With all the chaos through the room she saw him, standing staring, with a grin on his face she did not recognize. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to try. The night had come and she wanted answers. She walked out of the house like she usually did, but something was strange, She felt like the night was calling out to her, but this time she felt something different, as if she had an sudden need for something, deep inside she knew what that was but she didn't want to admit it. She turned the corner only to find a tall dark figure that she recognized, "What the hell happen today?" She asked in a demanding voice, "You tell me, you touched him, he died," "No shit, but how, why?" "That you have to find out for yourself." And with that he disappeared into the night just as he had come.

Her confusion overwhelmed her, she tried to keep her frustration in but she couldn't, all the sudden she felt as if the world was crumbling down on her again. She was no longer confused, or happy, She was just angry, and hungry. She needed blood and she needed it now, with that she crumbled to her knees. She needed blood and had no idea where the hell to get it. She ran so fast that it felt that she was flying. She then entered a house. She had no idea whose house it was or why she just snuck in. It felt as if something was taking over her body. She entered the dark house and felt as if she was invencible She entered a room that appeared to be a children's room. Lying there were two children a girl and a boy. She couldn't and she wouldn't. But she had to do something. She entered another room and laid there was a woman. She looked at her and noticed that there had been someone else lying with her. She suddenly heard a sound...footsteps she quickly turned around only to see a man stumbling in towards her. He was obviously still asleep. She stared at this character for a moment and lunged at him, she couldn't take it anymore. Her fangs entered his salty flesh and she drained his blood as if it were kool-aid she enjoyed it she lived for it. He made only the sound of a few mumbled grunts and then there was silence. He was dead and she had sucked him halfway dry. She was pleased. When she came to and realized what she had done she ran out of the house screaming silently in her head. She thought to herself and realized that she liked it and had no sympathy for the lost one. And if need be she would do it again. She went home by dawn. She wasn't tired and was ready for school. She didn't care who she killed or how that guy died when she touched him. She just wanted for herself to be happy. She realized and accepted her fate. She was the walker of the dead, of the night and she loved it and she didn't want it to change. Her name unknown her life was uncared about. She was nightwalker.


	2. Amber's Dreams

Dear journal,

It started with things becoming a little strange. For some reason I was having these strange dreams that I thought in some way could never be connected to me. I wish I had known before I was insanely wrong. My dreams where getting worse and worse with the changes in the night. My first dream was normal compared to the others I was having. It was Friday night and I had just come back from a football game....

"Amber, good game huh?" Cried Alice from the field." "Yeah I guess, but why did we volunteer to help clean up?" "I dunno it was an extra credit thing." She replied, "Okay then I'm done and besides I have to get home any way." .... I left the game and jumped in my car, Driving was like a new freedom for me. When I got home it was the same old thing with my parents, ... "Amber, where were you?" Asked my mom, "I told you I was going to the football game tonight and I had an extra credit assignment to do after it." I wouldn't dare tell her what it was; she didn't want her little baby cleaning up after anyone. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I must've forgotten again."...With that I was ready to go to bed. I did my routine and jumped in the bed, I couldn't have been any happier. But that's when the nightmares began. I remember them so clearly. This one started off with me walking in a long dark alley. The building walls where vivid with blood. This didn't seem to affect much; I continued to walk down the alleyway only to find a tall dark figure. He emerged from the corner and to my surprise he meant no harm, and he was quite handsome. "What do you want?" I asked "Nothing" "Then why are you here?" "Why are you here?" He asked me "I don't know" I staggered out, "I don't know" Well then we are both on the same boat now aren't we. I don't know how I looked but I'm pretty sure a look of confusion came upon my face. With that he lunged at me and stopped, I had no idea why he had stopped or why he had lunged at me to began with but I wasn't asking any questions. Somehow he than disappeared in the night and I was more confused than then when he had attempted to attack me, before I knew it I was awake. Crazy huh? That was the good dream the one that didn't scare me as much as the others. Saturday the dream intensified. It started again with the long alleyway in the night. And suddenly I heard a scream, a blood-curdling scream that left me scared for my life. All of the sudden I saw this young girl running towards me, screaming, yelling, crying. "What's wrong?" I tried to ask her. She stopped.... We stared at each other for a long period of time, at lease it felt that way to me. "Help Me," She cried, and with that her body started to decapitate right in front of me. Blood, ponds and ponds of blood surrounded her corpse and my feet. I was surprisingly not afraid by this.

My dreams since then have only gotten worse and worse to the point where I can't take it anymore.

"Amber dinner" Amber's mom screamed from the tip of the stairs. "Okay be right down mom" She replied. Amber 17 lived with her mother and father but for some reason had been having extremely bad dreams. Little did she know that all the answers to her questions would come out tonight? "You, yeah I know cloe, I don't have time, and I have to at lease study for that gay ass test we have tomorrow. I'm failing." Amber said into the phone receiver. "Yeah I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay bye" Amber prepared herself for bed and was dreadful to do so. She knew the dreams where getting worse, and she felt as if she was in one of those Freddy Kruger movies, Elm Street all over again. It took her almost two hours, but she finally got to bed. Her dream started off differently from the rest. This time she was in what appeared to be a normal house. She walked around to see what there was for her to see when she came across a girl who looked about her age, standing over two young children as if she was in a daze. The girl turned around, Amber felt as if her heart was to implode when the girl walked towards her, and right through her. A feeling of shock took over her mind as her body lead her to follow the girl. She followed the girl into another room. Standing at the door she watched as the girl stared at the woman lying in the bed. Suddenly amber felt the need to turn around only to notice a man staggering out of the washroom. Just then the girl Amber was studying turned around to only to lunge at him tearing his neck as if it was a pork chop. Amber screamed and the girl looked up. "I was just like you once, but now you are like me." The girl said. "You have to join me, you have to..." The girl stopped urgently. "I have to what? What are you talking about?" Amber screamed. The girl vanished into the darkness of the room and amber was there alone. Staring at the man's body. When she recognized his picture from a local newspaper. "Man found dead in home by Wife." "Fuck!! That's two blocks from me," Amber thought. "What the hell is going on?" She screamed. She awoke from her dream in cold sweats. "What is going on?" Amber whispered to herself. She jumped out of the bed and rushed to the recycle bin where her parents put last week's paper. "Oh my gosh" Amber said, "It is him! How?" "You must join me," Said a voice that was breathing down her neck. Amber snapped her neck to only see the same girl from her dream. "What do you want from me?" Amber exclaimed obviously tired of caring at that point. "Meet me in the night, I'll find you" Said the girl in a calm voice. And with that she disappeared.

Dear Journal,

Something weird is going on. I can't tell if any of this is a dream anymore. But tonight I guess I will find out if I want to or not. It is my only hope to meet 'that girl' in the night. The problem is she said she would find me and I fear she will.


End file.
